Cartas de Zetsu
by pixi-ice
Summary: Madara lee una carta de alguien hacia él confesandole sus sentimientos ¿pero de quién se trata?


"_Hola Madara-sama._

_Si está leyendo esto significa que debo de haberme ido._

_Puede que la única razón por la que le importe esto sea porque soy importante para su plan, pero ya sabe que soy un completo inútil, usted mismo lo dijo, y ya tiene mil copias de mi, ¿para qué necesita al original?_

_Supongo que me matará por huir de Akatsuki, pero no tendría ningún sentido, no le voy a traicionar, sería lo último que haría._

_Sé que me ibas a dar a Kabuto, utiliza uno de mis clones, seguro son más útiles que yo._

_Y además ahora tienes a Sasuke._

_Es deprimente cuando te veo hablar con él ¿Por qué eres tan amable con él y tan borde conmigo? Me hace preguntarme si de verdad me odias, pero que tonterías digo, como si fueras capaz de sentir algo por mí, aun que fuera si quiera odio, solo soy una herramienta para tu plan, nunca seré más que eso. ¿Por qué a él lo tratas bien y a mí a patadas?_

_Es la misma historia de siempre, con Deidara siempre fuiste amable y con Sasuke también, pero conmigo… jamás me diste una sola palabra amable._

_Solo soy una carga para ti, y sé que él día que encuentres a alguien mejor que yo, me dejarás tirado, pero no me importará._

_Que tonterías digo, como siempre, ¡Claro que me importará! Quizás porque estoy enamorado de ti. Pero a ti eso te da igual, nunca te importó nada más que tú mismo, Sasuke y quizás Deidara._

_Madara, soy un estúpido tenías razón, cuídate por favor, no soportaría verte muerto_

_Te quiero."_

Madara parpadeó un par de veces.

¿De quién era tan deprimente carta? Ni si quiera ponía el nombre.

Sin darle más importancia fue a echar un vistazo a Sasuke que estaba entrenándose.

-Sasuke… veo que vas mejorando.

-¡Hm! Con este ojo todo es mejor-dijo Sasuke.

"Y se supone que quería a su hermano… todos los Uchiha somos iguales después de todo" Pensó Madara.

Se tumbó en la cama de su habitación.

"Tengo sed…" pensó el Uchiha.

-Aj… que pereza levantarme-dijo en voz alta sus pensamientos-ya se… ¡Zetsu!-grito llamándole como si fuera un perro-¡Zetsu!-grito de nuevo, y al no obtener respuesta frunció el ceño.

"¿Dónde está ese inútil?" Pensó Madara levantándose de la cama.

Buscó por toda la base pero ni rastro del otro.

-se va a enterar esa maldita planta cuando vuelva… ¿a quién se le ocurre desaparecer sin dejar aviso?-Madara gruñó enfadado mientras caminaba hacia su habitación-cuando aparezca por aquí mañana se va a enterar-pensó Madara.

Pero amaneció y Zetsu no había vuelto.

Madara se levantó, apenas había dormido esa noche, impaciente aguardando la llegada de Zetsu para echarle una reprimenda, pero no llegó.

El Uchiha se levantó de la cama en busca de Zetsu, pero no apareció, y de repente recordó algo.

"_Sé que me ibas a dar a Kabuto (…) además ahora tienes a Sasuke (…) Jamás me diste una sola palabra amable (…) supongo que me matarías por huir de Akatsuki (…) soy un completo inútil, tú mismo lo dijiste"_

-mierda…-susurró Madara comprendiéndolo todo-no…. No se puede haber ido…-dijo cayendo al suelo de rodillas-¿por qué me tiene que importar alguien si quiera? ¡Mierda Zetsu ni si quiera sabes lo que siento por ti!

Madara no lloraría.

No lloraría, no lloraría, no lloraría.

No lo había hecho la noche que tuvo que abandonar su villa y no lo haría ahora.

No lo hizo cuando murió su hermano.

Ni la vez que fracasó.

¿Por qué iba a llorar ahora?

¿Solo por qué se había enamorado de un miembro de Akatsuki que no merecía su respeto si quiera porque no pertenecía al clan Uchiha, y este se había ido pensando que Madara le odiaba y probablemente ahora estuviera muerto?

¿Por qué iba a llorar por eso?

¡No tenía sentido!

¿O sí?

-Madara-sama ¿qué hace en el suelo?-preguntó una voz familiar.

-¿Zetsu?-preguntó confundido Madara al girarse a mirarlo.

-así me llamo…-dijo el bicolor.

Madara sonrió abiertamente y tiró de la capa de Zetsu haciendo que este acabara de rodillas en el suelo junto a él.

-Zetsu…-dijo levantando la máscara para desvelar sus labios.

-Ma… Madara-sama-dijo tragando saliva mientras se ponía rojo.

"¿tiene idea de lo que hace?" se preguntaba Zetsu en su mente.

-creí…. Creí que te habías ido… leí la nota.-dijo Madara.

-¡¿Qué leíste qué?-exclamó Zetsu-¿quién te mandó leerla? Ni si quiera te la iba a dar, solo era en caso de que me fuera a ir y…

Lo que fuera que iba a decir quedó interrumpido por los labios de Madara.

Zetsu le empujó al darse cuenta de su situación.

-¡¿Qu… qué hace?-exclamó enfadado.

Madara se quitó completamente la máscara y Zetsu se puso completamente rojo.

El Uchiha volvió a besarlo de nuevo.

-M…. Madara…-dijo Zetsu-¡Basta!-exclamó empujándolo de nuevo-¡¿qué crees que te da derecho a…?

Madara solo lo besó y lo llevó hasta su habitación tumbándolo sobre la cama.

-¡Madara-sama!-exclamó Zetsu.

-descansa-dijo Madara saliendo de la habitación y dejando a Zetsu en la cama.

-hay veces que no lo entiendo….-dijo Zetsu

-Te quiero…-susurró Madara tras cerrar la puerta del cuarto y luego agitó su cabeza-¡¿pero en qué pienso?


End file.
